The Marauders
by Fremi0neF0rever
Summary: Follow the Marauders from Sirius running away through their 6th year at Hogwarts. I know not a good title.


**AN: Hey guys! It's me again. I decided to take a spin at a Marauders story, they are literally my babies I'm in love with them! Please feel free to review, fav, or put this story on alert. I do not own Harry Potter.**

James fumbled through the manor clutching onto the broken bits of his glasses, glad he knew the house so well. He had lived there since he was born and knew every little nook and cranny of the ancient manor down to the missing floor boards in the hall from a childhood prank gone wrong. However, he was still blind as a bat without his glasses and he couldn't get that spell to fix them for the life of him. One would think someone who was at the top of all their classes, someone who managed to complete an animagus transformation in their fifth year, right under the nose of the greatest wizard of their time, could figure out a spell as simple as this! But his mother would scold him for using magic outside of school anyway, although it was not like anyone at the Ministry would notice.

That brought James back to making his way down the long hall, careful not to bump into anything as he went looking for his father. Assuming he would be in his study, where he usually went the days he did not go into work, James made a left knocking on the door and squinted as he tried to look around the room trying to make out his dad's figure. "Break those specs again Jamie?" James turned towards where his dad's voice was coming from "What were you doing this time?"

But James never got to answer because just then a loud noise came from outside sending his dad running off with his glasses to investigate after telling James to stay put. James however, had been ignoring him for almost 16 years now and did not plan on starting to listen today. Feeling his way around, he ran off towards the front of his house, remembering to duck under the archway leading out of the dining room and made his way towards the front door. He saw a blurry figure in the middle of what he was pretty sure was his doorway and felt a wide grin spread across his face. "Sirius mate, is that you?"

"How is it," his mother asked grabbing James's glasses from his father and fixed them, handing them back to James, "That it took you 7 minutes to figure where my voice was coming from the other week, but you can tell who Sirius is immediately?"

"We just have a special bond Mrs. Potter," That was definitely Sirius, "we can sense each other's presence."

James put his glasses back on his face blinking a few times looking over towards his best mate. Only he knew Sirius well enough to tell something was wrong beneath that joking exterior. "What happened Pads?" the two of them looked over at the Potters quickly hoping they would quickly dismiss the nickname, luckily they did.

"I can't do it anymore James, I just can't." James really looked at him and frowned. Sirius was shaking, staring at his shoes and he kept cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit that drove all three other Marauders crazy. "Regulus had all his stupid bloody death eater friends over and my parents just kept telling me to join and try and bring back some 'honor' to our family." He seemed ready to cry at this point so James just kept listening, not putting in any comments until he was done. "M-my dad tried to make me help him get the Ministry to pass his stupid new law, I just- I hate him! I hate all of them! I told him I wouldn't do it and he told me I had to if I was going to live under his roof so I grabbed my trunk and left."

James stared at him wide eyed, Mr. Black worked in the department that dealt with werewolf legislations which could never be a good sign with someone like him there. There was no way any of them would ever help make any laws about werewolves unless it was to get them more rights. Honestly, James was surprised it took Sirius so long to crack. "Well you can stay here as long as you need to right Mum?"

"Of course, anything you need we're here for you." James's mum smiled warmly at Sirius leading him into the house and sending a house elf to bring his stuff up to James's room.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. P, I'll be out of here as soon as possible I promise." Sirius looked up at her gratefully then to James's dad "Thank you."

"It's nothing Siri, come on I'll get a bed set up for you in my room then we can owl Remus and Peter." James grinned as the two boys ran up the stairs laughing already, knocking things over and leaving a trail of destruction behind them.


End file.
